Butler/Dialogue
butler Before starting The Hazeel Cult quest *'Player:' hello there *'butler:' hello,how are you today? *'Player:' good thanks and yourself *'butler:' fine and dandy After starting the quest *'Player:' hello, what is this building? *'butler:' this is the property of Sir Ceril Carnillean *'butler:' of the noble carnillean family *'butler:' you're welcome to look around *'butler:' but i'm afraid i'll have to keep an eye on you *'butler:' we've been having a real problem with thieves *'butler:' strange cult folk coming out the forest *'Player:' that's a shame *'butler:' yes well these things are bound to happen *'butler:' when you're as wealthy as the Varnilleans **Have you any more info on the carnilleans? ***'Player:' Have you any more info on the carnilleans? ***'butler:' there's a lot i could tell you ***'butler:' about the carnillean family history ***'butler:' i'm afraid if did speak about such matter's ***'butler:' i would lose my job and that i cannot risk **How long have you worked here? ***'Player:' how long have you worked here? ***'butler:' long enough to know the carnilleans ***'butler:' are not as innocent or noble as they seem **Ok then take care ***'Player:' ok then take care ***'butler:' you to After siding with 'evil' *'Player:' how long have you worked here? *'butler:' long enough to know the carnillean's *'butler:' are not as innocent or noble as they seem After using poison on the range *'butler:' hello friend,i heard about your handy work *'butler:' quite amusing really *'butler:' I'm sure hazeel will be pleased with you anyway *'butler:' keep up the good work After talking to Alomone *'butler:' hello again friend *'butler:' I see you you have the mark *'butler:' you should keep that covered up *'Player:' oh that's just an old family pass down *'butler:' you don't have to pretend to me friend *'butler:' our cause is one and the same *'butler:' the sooner lord hazeel is avenged *'butler:' the better for us and this city *'Player:' have you any idea where the sacred script is *'butler:' no idea i'm afraid *'butler:' it must be somewhere in the house *'butler:' but i can't find it for the life of me *'butler:' i've searched high and low *'Player:' doesn't ceril get suspisous *'butler:' that old fool *'butler:' he can't can't see the forest for the tree's After finding the Script of Hazeel *'Player:' hello jones *'butler:' have you managed to find the script? *'Player:' I have it here *'butler:' incredible, we owe you a lot *'butler:' you better get it back to our hideout as quick as you can *'butler:' these our exciting times traveller *'butler:' once the great hazeel returns *'butler:' things are going to really change around here Post quest (evil side) *'Player:' hello jones *'butler:' it's an honour to be in your presence again traveller *'butler:' I hope things are well *'Player:' not bad, yourself *'butler:' i'm good thanks After siding with 'good' *'Player:' how long have you worked here? *'butler:' long enough to know the carnillean's *'butler:' are not as innocent or noble as they seem After killing Alomone *'Player:' jones i need to talk to you *'butler:' do you need some help with your quest? *'Player:' you can stop the act jones *'Player:' i know you're working for the cult *'butler:' what? don't be so silly *'Player:' I overheard the cult leader talking about you *'butler:' look here,you may think you know something *'butler:' but really you have no idea *'Player:' i know once i reveal the truth *'Player:' you'll be locked up *'butler:' you think that old fool ceril *'butler:' will take your word over mine *'butler:' he completely trust's me *'Player:' we will have to see about that *'butler:' i'll warn you once more traveller *'butler:' don't get involved After accusing the Butler *'Player:' hello *'butler:' you fool *'butler:' did you think you could simply accuse me and save the day? *'butler:' we've been working on this for years *'butler:' your interference is only a minor set back to our plans *'butler:' and when the mighty hazeel does return *'butler:' the likes of you and the carnilleans will be the first of many to suffer Handing in the evidence * (you search the cupboard) * (you find a bottle of poison) * (and a strange amulet) * (you pass your finds to ceril) *'Player:' look what i've found? *'ceril:' what's this for jones? * (ceril takes the bottle) *'ceril:' i don't believe it, it's poison *'butler:' mr carnillean, it's for the rats *'butler:' i'm just a loyal servent *'ceril:' i've seen this amulet before *'ceril:' the thieves that broke in *'ceril:' one of them was wearing exactly the same amulet *'ceril:' jones i don't believe it *'ceril:' we trusted you *'butler:' that's because you're an old fool ceril *'butler:' I should have got rid of you and your family weeks ago * (ceril calls for the guards) *'butler:' don't worry ceril *'butler:' we'll make sure you and your family pay *'ceril:' looks like i owe you an apology traveller *'Player:' that's ok, we all make mistakes *'ceril:' if it wasn't for you he could have poisoned my whole family *'ceril:' i'm sorry for the way i spoke to you *'ceril:' the least i can do is give you a proper reward * (Well done you have completed the Hazeel cult quest) * (You just advanced X thieving level!) * (You haved gained 1 quest point!) * (ceril gives you 2000 gold coins) *'Player:' thanks ceril *'ceril:' thankyou, you're welcome here any time traveller Post quest (good side) *'Player:' hello stranger *'butler:' why hello there *'Player:' i take it you're the new butler *'butler:' that's right *'butler:' i think they had some problems with the last one *'Player:' you could say that Category:The Hazeel Cult Category:Quest dialogues